<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what if i sing you a love song by Freethepengus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925283">what if i sing you a love song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus'>Freethepengus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Self-Indulgent, datzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun comes to the cafe's open mic to sing cheesy love songs to Tzuyu until she makes her fall for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what if i sing you a love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry normally I'm bad at summaries but this one by far suck but the story doesn't I hope</p><p>Had been working on this one for a while due to the lack of DaTzu fics, after the DaTzu content we got the other day they are so cute I swear!! anyway<br/>anyways read on :)</p><p>not beta'd a lot of grammar mistakes sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She should have seen this coming really. Sana was never one to go the simple route. She was always looking for ways to grab attention; this was really no exception. And Tzuyu would love the idea if she was not the one that had to be serving people with a different costume or random hats every week.</p><p>“So Sana will be adding an open mic on Fridays she thinks it will bring in more clients,” Momo commented as they were putting their stuff away in their lockers</p><p>“Has she ran out of costume ideas for us?”</p><p>“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that Tzu I have plenty of ideas for costumes.”</p><p>Sana walked in dressed as snow white with what she guessed where dwarf costumes in hand</p><p>“Those Jeong knows about today’s theme. I doubt she will want to be a dwarf.”Mina said as she walked in grabbing the costume that had already been set up by her locker.</p><p>“You are damn right I will not be a dwarf.”</p><p>Everyone looked up at the sound of Jeonyeons voice who came up to stand beside Sana leaving everyone speechless as she was already in full costume as the Evil Queen.</p><p>“Well at least one of us is enjoying this,” Tzuyu spoke after she was over her shock</p><p>“I’m glad you are getting into character already my grumpy Tzu ”<br/>
Sana shot back, squishing her check as everyone snickered at the comment.</p><p>After everyone got changed into their costume they got their usual pep talk from the ever-energetic Sana White and information regarding their first open mic.</p><p>They soon opened their doors as customers were already lined up, some were there for the food others because they enjoyed the charisma of the employees and the dedication they would put in to stay in character. They had the regulars customers that came at least once or twice a week to see the theme of the day as they had ranged from movies, tv shows, video games to some anime or to some simple ones like just cute animals to usual holiday themes whatever it was it brought many people from couples to groups of friends and families. They had events where they encouraged the customers to come in costumes Sana would put up a hint about the theme days before the event and the person that came dressed up matching the theme or as closest would get a free meal</p><p>Once the rush of customers slowed down and was just left with the ones just enjoying their food or chatting at their table</p>
<hr/><p>Dahyun enjoyed going to the cafe as much as her job allowed her to, ever since her sister and her sister's girlfriend started working here and she denies any claims made by the other girls that she just goes to make fun of them for the costumes they have on and will claim she goes to show her support which is not a lie she does but she also enjoys teasing the couple.</p><p>Today was a bit different. Jihyo asked her to sign up for the first open mic at the cafe in case no one else signed up at least it would not be a bust. Dahyun being the nice person she was, agreed but not before negotiating her way.</p><p>“Please Dahyun, it's not like you hate performing nor entertaining people.”</p><p>“Why don't you do it then you sing too.”</p><p>“Because, my lovely sister, I will be working then and no one can cover for me this time.”</p><p>“What's in it for me?”</p><p>“Oh come on do it for the experience of it.”</p><p>“Hmm, I'll do it you get me free food for 3 months and wash my laundry.”</p><p>“Two weeks of laundry and one free coffee.” Jihyo had a determined look and she was not about to get scam again.</p><p>“One month of free food and laundry.” but Dahyun was never one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>“One month of free food and one week of laundry, that's my final offer.”</p><p>Dahyun pretended to think about it for a few seconds and sent a mischievous look to Mina who was behind her sister knowing better than to get in the sister's battles, and with that look, she knew her girlfriend was about to lose this one again.</p><p>She extended her arm to shake hands with Jihyo to seal the deal. “Fine.”</p><p>“Okay, I would have done it for the three months you know.” the smirk on her face was to show victory but was soon erased at Dahyun’s words “I would have done it for the experience.'' Now Mina let out the laugh she was holding since she figured out Dahyun's plan and her girlfriend's stunning look also didn't help.</p><p>“DAHYUN!!!”</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you Hyo.” she knew that was her cue to escape shooting her sister a smile before making her exit.<br/>
“And you why didn't you do something if you knew I was about to get scammed.” she finished with a pout.</p><p>“I didn't know until it was too late, come on look at the bright side at least you didn't take the three-month offer also you should know better I think you just enjoy getting scammed by Dahyunnie.”<br/>
Mina gave her a kiss to distract her from her words.</p>
<hr/><p>It was almost time for the open mic and she had noticed that quite a few people signed up to sing so Dahyun would not be the only one. She made her way to the counter to grab some coffee looking for Jihyo to cash in on her free food but was met by a tall girl she could not recall her know she had not interacted much before as had only seen her a few times when she has come to see Jihyo or Mina.</p><p>“What can I get started for you?”</p><p>“How about your number.”</p><p>Dahyun had always been a straightforward person and so that's how she found herself in a staring match with the taller girl whose name was Tzuyu according to her nametag.</p><p>After a few more seconds of silence the girl Tzuyu finally reacted trying to hide her smile she rejected the shorter, Tzuyu always got all types of flirting when she first started working here it mainly came from guys or creepy older man that didn't get intimidated by her cold demeanor and she always knew how to handle them but when it came from cute girls she just tended to panic on the inside and ended up still looking intimidating so now most only looked from afar and only a few were brave enough to approach her at least when it came to flirting.</p><p>“I'm sorry but that is not on the menu, now if you are not gonna order anything there are other customers that are waiting.” She also didn't like to waste other customers' time.</p><p>“Ahh alright alright, I'll take an iced milk tea.”</p><p>Just as she was about to pay Jihyo came in ready to pay up her end of the deal.</p><p>“Hey, Tzu, the gremlin's order is on me.”</p><p>“Can you make that two milk teas then thank you!”</p><p>Dahyun smiled and could put the Cheshire cat out of the job at this point.</p><p>Tzuyu decided to ignore the staring contest happening in front of her and got started on the orders. By the time she was done, she realized she never got a name for the order. She could call her gremlin-like Jihyo did but she didn't want to get involved in whatever enemy vibe they had going on, plus Tzuyu was never one to be disrespectful to others unless they are her friends.</p><p>Being tall sometimes helped in cases like this because she could just look around and spot the customers but today was not the case as she could not see the shorter girl.</p><p>Just then a different shorter girl came up to Tzuyu,</p><p>“Dahyun asked me to pick up the drinks, she got pulled to get ready to sing.”</p><p>This girl looked at her like she should know who Dahyun and she must have caught on that she had no clue what she was talking by her face,</p><p>“Uh you know short, purple hair, probably annoying, and most likely a creepy smile.”</p><p>“Gremlin #2 is here, will you be joining your bro and sing because I don't recall making a deal with you for free drinks”</p><p>“Always nice to see you too Hyo.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, go on take your drinks before I change my mind.”</p><p>Tzuyu had once again been silent just watching the exchange between the two shorter girls.<br/>
Her attention was soon drawn away as the sound of Sana’s Voice came through the mic overtaking the whole cafe. Then the previous purple hair girl was on the makeshift stage with a megawatt smile on her face and so much confidence.</p><p>She made eye contact with her for a brief second and she had never met this girl before but could tell the girl had a mischievous smile and she felt a shiver at the back of her neck feeling like something was about to happen.</p><p>Then an all too familiar tune came on through the speakers making some cringe knowing what song it was and how it was going to be trapped in their brains for a good week or so.</p><p>Call me maybe starts playing Tzuyu heard Mina’s soft voice “why would she choose this song she had a whole different one.” followed by a headshake but with a soft smile and it seemed to her that everyone knew who this girl was except her.</p><p>Tzuyu got pulled back to the performance by the sweet voice coming from the short girl and she may have to dive her head in the water later in order to get the song out of her head for the next week but the girl was doing a great job she was dancing along making the entire cafe her stage anyone would think they are at her concert they way she also change some of the lyrics to make them fit for her better and the way she made the customers watching feel like they were part of the show if you asked her who's the song this was she would just point at her the girl she made it her own, Tzuyu had been so engrossed in the song that she didn't notice the girl had been making her way up to her taking some detours towards tables along the way but her destination was had been set.</p><p>It wasn't until she was right in front of her signing to her</p><p>‘Hey, I just met you and this is crazy<br/>
But here's my number, so call me, maybe’</p><p>Dropping a napkin with her number on it sending a wink as she walked back to the stage to finish up leaving a stunned and red face Tzuyu behind and an equally stunned Mina Jihyo and Momo,</p><p>“Damn since when has she been this brazen” was Momo’s initial response after the shock</p><p>“You are talking about the girl that has flirted with every single one of us excluding Jihyo here, she has always been shameless.” Nayeon shot back.</p><p>“How are you two related? Like she has some game and I haven't decided whether it works or not but it's a start now you, I'm still surprised how you managed to get Mina.” Jeong took the opportunity to tease her friend.</p><p>“Yah! Yoo! I'm gonna kill you.” Jihyo ran after her friend earning a few worried glances from the customers near</p><p>“How are they related?” That was the only thing Tzuyu caught on from her friends bickering as she stuffed the napkin in her pocket, still debating if she should throw it away or keep it.</p><p>“Oh you didn't know that Jihyo's little sister, I guess you haven't been working when Dahyunnie comes to visit,” Mina answered as the rest of the girls left to continue working.</p><p>With that, she continued to work like the rest of the performers had their turn until it was time to end it and start to clean up so they could go home and get some rest.</p><p>But Dahyun had won a spot on Tzuyu’s mind whether it's on an imaginary murder list or not it's up to our imagination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I created  https://ko-fi.com/saysomething if yall want to request any fics or buy me a coffee no pressure</p><p>Hope yall enjoyed it should upload the second part soon.</p><p>drop any cheesy romantic song rec for part two and let me know what yall think!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>